


pillow talks

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A series of snippets between Ferdinand and Hubert as they spend the weekend alone for the first time since adopting their daughter.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58
Collections: anonymous





	pillow talks

**Author's Note:**

> these are basically supposed to be small conversations between rounds. their daughter's name is alya btw and i want to do more with her soon.

"Hey," Ferdinand says when he feels teeth on his neck and pushes Hubert away. "No marks! What if Alya sees?"

Hubert ignores him and attaches himself to his neck again. "I'll tell her you lost a fight with a wasp," he says, disinterested.

Ferdinand scoffs. "And if you leave more than one?"

Hubert hums. "A wasp's nest," he decides.

Despite himself, Ferdinand laughs.

* * *

"If there's anything thing I regret," Ferdinand says, softly, his arms crossed on Hubert's chest and his head resting on them, "It's not being able to do this as often as we used to."

Hubert hums, his eyes closed. "Agreed."

Ferdinand moves up to rest his head under Hubert's chin. "But... I suppose it's worth it," he says, thinking of their daughter.

Hubert opens his eyes and tucks a strand of hair behind Ferdinand's ear. "Yes, it is."

Ferdinand lifts his head to smile gently at his husband. Hubert smiles back. Their heads fall against each other for a moment before Ferdinand rolls onto his side, bringing Hubert with him.

"But for now," Ferdinand says, brushing a hand through Hubert's fringe, "Let's make the most of the time we have." And then he kisses him.

* * *

"You're so sexy like this," Ferdinand says, still out of breath.

Hubert raises a quizzical brow.

"All sweaty, your hair disheveled, towering over me..." Ferdinand lists.

He reaches up to move Hubert's hair out of his face.

"And your eyes... they look so... wild. Like you've lost all control. Like you're going to devour me."

Hubert growls, almost like an animal. "Oh, I will," he says as he dives down to leave a bite at the junction between his neck and shoulder.

Ferdinand moans.

* * *

Ferdinand hums as he wakes, stretching his sore muscles.

Hubert groans as he wakes as well, pulling Ferdinand impossibly closer.

His eyes flutter open, and he smiles softly at his beloved.

"Good morning, sunshine," he says, kissing Ferdinand's forehead.

Ferdinand nuzzles closer. "Good morning."

After a few minutes of cuddling, Ferdinand rolls onto his back, stretching once again.

"I don't think I can move," he says, grinning over at Hubert. "You'll just have to take care of me."

Hubert kisses that grin. "Gladly," he says.

Ferdinand giggles.

Hubert sits up. "Do you need anything?"

Ferdinand hums. "A cup of tea would be nice."

"A cup of coffee would be nice as well," Hubert muses. "Alright. I'll bring a pot up to you."

Ferdinand puts his arms behind his head, eyes closing. "I would like that."

Hubert shuffles off the bed. When Ferdinand opens his eyes, he sees Hubert putting his pants on.

"Don't be such a prude, Hubert," he admonishes. "We're alone in our own house."

Hubert ignores him.

* * *

"Do you remember - on our wedding night -" Ferdinand says, already losing himself in laughter.

"Oh goodness," Hubert mutters to himself, rolling his eyes.

"When you hit your head, and - and I had to get Linhardt -"

"You didn't _have_ to do anything," Hubert points out. "You _insisted_."

"I was worried about you!" Ferdinand pouts. "It could have been worse. I could have gotten Mercedes."

Hubert sighs. "Yes, that would have been much worse."

Ferdinand giggles again. "What were Linhardt's parting words to us, again?"

"I believe he called us animals."

"'Don't go at it too roughly,' he said," Ferdinand practically cackles.

* * *

"You make me feel... so special," Ferdinand sighs. "Like I am something to be worshipped."

"Good," Hubert says from Ferdinand's neck, nipping and kissing there. "That is what I intend."

Ferdinand clutches at Hubert's shoulder. "I hope I make you feel half as good as you do me."

"You do," Hubert breathes. "You do."

"I never imagined," he continues, "that someone would ever love me as much as you do. That I would love someone as much as I do you."

Ferdinand smiles at that, softly. Hubert doesn't move from his place against his neck, and Ferdinand suspects he knows why.

"I have always wanted to fall in love," Ferdinand says, gently. "But this - what we have - has far exceeded my expectations."

Hubert lifts his head, looking at Ferdinand intensely, and kisses him deeply.

Ferdinand takes Hubert's face into his hands, and as they part he looks into his eyes.

"I love you," he says.

Hubert lets out a deep breath. "I love you too."


End file.
